fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowi
Nowi (ノノ Nono, Nono in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Kumi Tanaka in the Japanese version and by Hunter MacKenzie Austin in the English version. Profile Nowi is a Manakete who is around 1,000 years old. Despite her chronological age, Nowi appears like a very young girl. She is the mother of Nah and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Her birthday is September 21st. At some point in the past, Nowi was captured by humans and was auctioned off among numerous men several times. She was forced to entertain them with her manakete transformation abilities. One day though, she managed to escape her latest owners and was found by Gregor. Nowi was eventually spotted by the Grimleal who decided to use her as an offering to Grima, but as fate would have it, they encounter Chrom's army in Border Sands, who was on the way to save Emmeryn. Upon seeing her in battle for the first time, the Avatar and Chrom are surprised when she shifts into her Manakete form. After dealing with the Grimleal and protecting them, Nowi and Gregor decide to join Chrom's army. After the war, if Nowi is not married, she will try to live away from humans, but longed for their company so she embarked on a journey to find her old comrades. If she is married, people often whisper that her husband continued to age while she remained youthful. Supports Her support with Tharja reveals that her parents are dead, though Tharja, in an attempt to not hurt Nowi's feelings, refers to them as in "a far away place". In her support with Gregor, she calls him gramps despite her own age. In her supports with Nah, she reveals that she deliberately acts childish and playful to cheer up others. She is concerned with Nah's usage of her dragonstone to train, as it is too powerful to train with. However in the end, she explains that her constant playing around also serves as her training regimen. DLC In Summer Scramble, Nowi reveals that she, like Sully, cannot swim in their conversation. Personality Nowi, despite her true age, acts and thinks like a child. She loves playing outside and is always looking for a playmate. Despite this however, Nowi is well aware of her Manakete status and, like Tiki, is afraid of being alone, knowing that one day, her human friends will die while she continues to live on for many more millennia. Nevertheless, Nowi continues to live everyday, enjoying the time she has with everyone in the army. Nowi does have moments of maturity, especially with her children, making sure to care for them and raise them the only way she knows how. She wakes up later than anyone else in the army. In Game Base Stats | Manakete |3 |18 |4 |0 |2 |3 |8 |2 |2 |6 | Odd Rhythm | Stone | Dragonstone |} Growth Rates |120% |65% |40% |50% |50% |65% |65% |50% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Tharja *Cherche *Nah *Morgan (Only if Nowi is her mother) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Nowi is the first Manakete recruited in the game and is fairly strong. However players will need to use her sparingly until reaching Chapter 12 when Dragonstones can be bought. Once the issue of weapon usage is sorted, Nowi becomes an incredible unit, having a slightly better strength and defense growth rate over Tiki, but loses out on some resistance and luck growths. However Nowi will gain HP every level up much like Tiki, leaving her defenses to be a little less dangerous stat. Nowi, once she learns Wyrmsbane becomes an effective anti-Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord unit. As one of the three guaranteed playable manaketes in the game, Nowi should remain a Manakete but after grabbing a few useful skills from her reclasses. Reclassing Nowi's two additional class sets are Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. Keep in mind, when Nowi reclasses, she will retain her Dragon weakness even if that class has no unit weakness associated with it. As a Mage and Sage, Nowi's growth rates are near identical to Ricken's and has better defensive growth rates than him. Miriel is much faster, skilled, and stronger magically, but has lower defensive stat growths than Nowi. Nowi makes a great Dark Knight from her high strength and magic growth rates and modestly balanced growth rates. Focus and Lifetaker are suitable skills at her disposal from these classes. By the time Slow Burn has a noticeable effect on Nowi, the map will already be cleared. Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider Nowi has better strength and resistance growths over Cherche, but slightly less in speed and skill. However due to her low resistance, Nowi will now need to worry about Wind magic more than ever and should be cautious around archers despite her high defense growths. Swordbreaker is a modestly good skill to apply to Nowi in her Manakete class to deal with Wyrmslayers and Quick Burn to make Nowi a powerhouse in initial turns. Lancebreaker and Tantivy are also useful skills to consider. Nowi will need to be especially careful in the Griffon Rider class as she will have Beast, Flying, and Dragon weaknesses. Quotes Chapter 8 Quotes Event Tiles *"Ooh! What's this? Finders keepers!" (item) *"I made a new dragon friend! His name was... Banta? ...Banter?! Wait, what was it...?" (exp) *"I practiced my dragon RAWR! Hopefully it’ll scare away more baddies now." (Weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Wanna fight together next time? I bet we'd make a dangerous duo." (team up) *"How come you always disappear after battles? Did you pick up a hobby?" (free time) *"Hey, what do you dream about? I could always use some new ideas to fill the years." (dreams) *"Why so chipper? Did you make a new friend?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"Okay! I'll do my very bestest." (team up) *"Oh, I'm always going around talking to people. I love a good story." (free time) *"I've always wanted to transform into new things. Cat, dog...Ooh, maybe a spider!" (dreams) *"Nope! I'm just happy to have my freedom and be around all these fun people." (happy) Asking - Married *"You’re so warm, (name). I don’t ever want to lose you. ...Promise?" (promise) *"You’re so strong, (name)! I love watching my baby fight." (compliment) *"(Name), you’re my favorite bestest person in the whole world. I love you silly!" (love) *"What is that, (name)? I saw you trying to hide it. Show me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"But I’m a dragon! I’m the one who should be worried about losing YOU first!" (promise) *"Thanks! But I guess I should probably act a little more grown up." (compliment) *"Really? Well, I love you even more!" (love) *"Oh, these stones? I found them. Aren’t they pretty? I’ll give you one if you want." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come on, Nah/Morgan, let’s train! I can’t practice with humans or I’ll hurt them." (train) *"Hey, kiddo. Is there anything you need? You know your mom has got it covered." (gift) *"You okay, Nah/Morgan? Your mother is very worried." (concern) *"Hey, Nah/Morgan! Tell me about the future. What kind of things did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right! But promise to take cover if I start breathing doom and destruction." (train) *"Thanks! Should I make a list? How’s your memory? Can we go shopping together?" (gift) *"Don’t worry about old Nowi. I’m really a big scary dragon, remember?" (concern) *"Well, okay. But my backstory is pretty epic. A thousand years is a long time! Why don’t I tell it in installments? Like a bedtime story each night. If we’re lucky, I’ll finish it before that untimely death you warned me about!" (story) Level Up *”I feel like I could take on a whole army!” (6-7 stats up) *“Yeah! Don’t even think of messing with Nowi!” (4-5 stats up) *”Yes! Now we’re talking!” (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, I can do better than this..." (0-1 stats up) *"I'm so strong, I don't have to try anymore!" (0-1 stats up when most stats are capped) Class Change *"Ooh, nice! I feel two hundred years younger!" Armory *"A present for Nowi? How did you know?!" (buying) *"Nowi's stuff! Hands off!" (selling) *"Why pay for a forge? I've got a built-in bellows!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I'm ready to kick some tail for the team! Lemme at 'em!" (misc) *"I am just BURSTING with energy today! Maybe I'll transform into a bigger dragon!" (surge) Greeting - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. I woke up early today!" (morning) *"It’s you, Avatar! Want to go out and play?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. I am SO ready to call it a night. How about you?" (evening) *"Help...Avatar... I’m sooo sleepy." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greeting - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You’re up early today" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where will you take us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It’s getting late!" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Nowi wants to go beddy-bye..." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster A manakete from no land in particular. While she looks young and likes to play outside with children, she is actually over 1,000 years old and counting. The biggest oversleeper. Born on September 21st. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We'll be fine." *"Get 'em!" *"V for Victory!" *"Hang in there." *"Don't overdo it!" *"Let's do this!" *"Ready?" *"I got your back." *"This'll be easy." Dual Strike *"Let me at them!" *"My turn!" *"You like dragons?" *"Over here!" *"Take this!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" *"Hey, watch it!" Critical *”Grrrr....Rage!” *”You stupid bully!” *"I'm gonna crush you!" *"Who do you think I am?!" Defeated Enemy *"Nowi wins!" *"Hrmph!" *"Ha-HA!" *"Yes!" *"That felt good!" *"Groovy!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"That felt good!" *"Thanks!" *"What a team!" Defeated By Enemy *"O-ow!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Nowi - Eternal Youth : Nowi tried living away from humankind, but she soon longed for their company and set off to find her old comrades around the world. ; Nowi and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Nowi, above all else. ; Nowi and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Nowi, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. ; Nowi and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Thankfully, his wife Nowi's flair for drama was entertaining enough to keep the mob's pitchforks at bay. ; Nowi and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained charm complimented his wife Nowi's constant quips, making for a happy home indeed. ; Nowi and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were even fonder of his wife, Nowi, who played with them every day and never seemed to age. ; Nowi and Kellam : Nowi tried living away from humankind but soon longed for their company and set off to find her old comrades around the world. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Nowi and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. His wife, Nowi, disliked the cold Feroxi winters and used her gift for theatrics to secure everything from fur coats to long tropical holidays. ; Nowi and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Behind closed doors, people whispered as to how he aged while his wife, Nowi, never did. ; Nowi and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Nowi found her husband's work intriguing and was said to often come along and help out. ; Nowi and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sunk into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into traveling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it. ; Nowi and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Nowi tried her best to take care of the children, but more often than not, they took care of her. ; Nowi and Henry : Henry settled down with Nowi and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. However, their daughter had to grow up faster than most other girls since her parents showed no sign of doing it. ; Nowi and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and wife, Nowi. She loved her new home and scampered through fields and mountains with the fervor of a village cat. Etymology Nowi is a name that means "One who knows all". Phonetically it sounds similar to the phrase "no way". Trivia *In her supports with Stahl, she finds an injured bird and names it Janaff. *Nowi has a unique victory pose as a Mage that depicts her briefly cheering with a wide smile. *Nowi shares her Japanese voice actress, Kumi Tanaka, with Aversa. *Nowi has a special victory pose if she is a Mage or Sage where she waves her hand over head if she defeats an opponent. Gallery File:Nono Kakusei.png|Nowi's Portrait in Awakening. Nowi confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Nono confession.jpg|Nowi's full confession. File:NowiIngame.png|Nowi confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Nono and Grego.jpg|Nowi and Gregor. File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Nowi and Tiki. File:Nowi.jpg|Concept art of Nowi. File:Nowi Bride.jpg|Nowi as a Bride. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters